The Ultimate Truth or Dare
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: The Fullmetal alchemist gang learn more about eachother than they wanted to know, get to see Ed in a bra, and get to laugh their butts off at others expense. In other words: Truth or Dare.
1. Not even when I'm drunk sir

**(A/N) I know I know, there are a million truth or dare fanfics out there (I've read lots of them) but I couldn't resist writing one...It's just too much fun.**

"ALRIGHT!" Ed said happily "Time for the truth or dare party to begin!" Ed looked at the odd group of attendees of his random party. It consisted of Alphonse, Winry, Roy, Riza, Barry the chopper, and Edward himself.

"Who invited you people anyway?" Edward asked confused.

"Well," Al said slyly "You invited Winry for obvious reasons, and I invited the others."

"Whatever-" Ed started to say, then he processed what Alphonse had told him "What OBVIOUS reasons? HM!"

"WELL DUH," Al said trying to annoy Ed "You LIKE her."

"Do not! Do not! Do not! Do n-"

Roy interrupted "Let's start." Ed continued his "do not's". "Shutup fullmetal asshole!"

Ed stuck his tongue out at Roy as Al said "Okay Ed truth or dare."

"Dare, I can handle anything." he said trying to sound manly.

"Or you're just afraid of the truth." Roy teased.

"Fine! Truth!" Ed screamed annoyed.

"Okay Ed," Al sounded cheerful when he said "Tell us who you love."

Edwards face went a little pale and he looked at the ground and muttered something nobody could understand.

"What was that?" Riza asked.

"Winry! DAMMIT!" He blushed as the Colonel, Al, and Hawkeye began cracking up.

"Edward?" Winry was shocked. "Oh my gosh." She just stared at Ed in complete silence.

"Fine. Hawkeye, truth or dare?" Ed said in a pissed off tone.

"Dare, it's obviously safer." she said sarcastically.

"Okay," Ed said to her "you really need to loosen up. And I know the best way too... I dare you to get drunk."

"But..." Riza was aggitated. "Fine."

She started drinking.

"Well since she's busy..." Ed said staring menacingly at Roy "Truth or dare colonel?"

Roy looked slightly uneasy. "Truth."

"Admit your feelings for Hawkeye." Ed said in an its-obvious-as-hell voice.

"But..." Roy was hesitant. "I..." He looked at Riza who was still downing booze. "I love you." he blurted out.

Hawkeye set down her drink for a minute. "You wha-what?" She said dazily.

"Love you." he confirmed.

Hawkeyes eyes bulged out and then she started gulping down more alcohol.

Roy muttered something and then said "Rockbell" he pointed at Winry "I dare you to take off your bra and put it on Fullmetal."

"What!" Ed shrieked, "Why does HER dare involve me!"

"I enjoy your pain, midget." Roy smiled.

Winry shrugged and took Ed into the bathroom.

From outside, they could hear screaming and lots of throwing of things. It was quite entertaining.

"Why heeelloooooooo." Winry said happily as she dragged Edward out of the bathroom.

Everyone laughed at Ed's irritated expression... and his chest.

"Okay..." Winry said to Barry "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." he hissed.

"I dare you to get rid of that giant knife you're holding." she said smirking.

"But it's so precious." Barry carressed his giant knife of doom.

Winry picked it up and threw it out the window.

By that time Riza had finally finished downing the booze. She had drank the last bit of liquor they had.

"Col- Colon- Colonel..." she finally "Roy...I looooveeee you toooo." She slurred her words, and then leaned over and kissed him.

Roy had a look of surprise and happiness on his face. "So," he said placing his hand on the drunk womans chest "Would you like to go do something fun?"

Riza leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Not even when I'm drunk sir."

**(A/N) Yes I know...SHORT! Like Ed, lol JUST KIDDING MY LOVELY EDWARD! ...Ed is so awesome...drools Anyway, I'll update soon if you liked it ...REVIEW!**


	2. It'd be my pleasure

**(A/N) Thank you all for your treasured reviews, I feel so loved (though I'd rather have Ed's love... no offense) I tried something new with that whole drunk Hawkeye thing and it went over pretty well. This is fun to write so heeeere's chapter two.**

Roy let out a nervous laugh when he realized there was a gun pressed against the back of his skull "Now, now, Riza...I was..." he searched wisely for his words "kidding."

Barry stared at them oddly "Anywaaaay...hm who do I dare now. Ah yes the unchoppable one."

Al realized he was refering to him. "Hm... how about dare?"

Alphonse had apparently learned, as did everyone else, to always take the dare.

"I dare you to...dress up the shrimp like a girl." Barry said amused.

"WHY THE HELL DO ALL THE DARES INVOLVE ME!" Ed screamed.

"Your suffering is quite amusing." Barry said casually.

Al picked up Ed and took him up to Winry's room.

After awhile they had all started to wonder what was taking so long, then Winry realized it.

"Edward!" she yelled loud enough for him to hear "If you're looking through my underwear, I swear I'll get my big wrench!"

Ed and Al soon returned. Ed had on a formal poofy dress, make up, and his hair in a bun.

Everyone began cracking up. Edward shot Barry an evil look.

"So it's my turn to dare brother isn't it?" Al asked trying to contain his laughter.

"Who said I'd pick dare huh? I'm smarter than...wait...I pick dare." Ed replied.

"Smarter than I thought fullmetal." Roy smirked.

Ed stuck his tongue out at Roy "At least I didn't have a drunk woman, whom you LOVE, threaten to shoot you."

"At least I have the dignity and respect for her not to search her underwear." the colonel shot back.

"If you had the chance you would...hell if you had the chance to you'd probably frame it on the wall." Ed was getting pissed.

"This is really disturbing." Barry commented.

"Oh yeah well,-" the colonel began to get back at Ed but was stopped by a rather angry Alphonse.

"Will you two SHUT UP! Ed I dare you to make out with Roy, at least THEN you'll be quiet."

"..." Ed and Roy just stared blankly at eachother.

"Get a move on." Alphonse urged.

"...hell...no..." Ed said quietly "No WAY will the first time I make out be with HIM!" Ed pointed at Mustang.

"Awe he doesn't know how." Roy said in a childish voice.

"I damn well do too!" Ed said angrily and he grabbed Winry by the wrist, took her into a corner, and made out with her.

"...So..." Roy said looking at the rest "uh...Hawkeye, truth or dare."

"Truth." she was still a little out of it.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he said quickly.

"Wh-ha-what!" she began to return to normal.

"Please." Roy gave her puppy dog eyes.

Hawkeye tried hard to sound unexcited. "Sure."

And she got up and said "I'm going to make a phone call."

As soon as she left, you could hear high pitch, happy, girly screams emmiting from the kitchen.

"I dare you to go shut her up with a kiss." Barry said annoyed.

A very odd grin went over the colonels face when he headed for the kitchen, a grin that was a mix of mischeviousness, and happiness. It was quite scary.

After Hawkeye's scream fest was suddenly stopped, the entire house was completely and utterly silent.

"So..." Alphonse said breaking the awkward silence. "Would you like to bring Ed and Winry back to reality?"

Barry went and grabbed his knife "It'd be my pleasure."

**(A/N) Yes I know, just as short as the last chapter, but hey, at least I updated right? Well review anyway.**


End file.
